Bipper! (bill x dipper)
by Asthethicc
Summary: A little visit,a little conversation and BOOM dipper is kiddnapped...by BILL see what happens.
1. Bill

**Very first gravity falls fic...and it's a yaoi between bill/dipper:...BIPPER! YIPEE!**

Dipper sighed as he busted open his room door. He was covered in mud,scratches,and bruises from running away from god knows what to call the monster that chased him through the woods. Luckily,he was chased near the mystery shack.

He decided he would stay in the shack for the rest of the day,not caring...that is...after a good shower and cleaning up his wounds.

Mabel?...oh yeah,she's having a sleepover at her other friends house. That's good. She deserves it for saving his ass alot. He wasn't about to bother her,besides that means he can have some quiet time with the books.

Dipper stripped out of his clothes,dumping them into the dirty clothes basket. He digged into his drawer,looking for just a pair of sweats and a tee. Don't forget about underwear. Never forget about underwear. Since he's older now he managed to do things that mabel usually did for him on his own. Like washing his clothes, for example.

After a good hour in the shower he huffed at his cuts and bruises. Those weren't going away any time soon. He applied alcohol on his cuts and slipped into his clothes,barely drying his hair.

He shivered as he stepped out the restroom,feeling the cold air hit the wetness on the back of his navy tee.

"Heya pine tree." dipper jumped at the sound of a much too familiar voice once he had entered his and mabel's room. "Bill?"

"The one and only." The small triangle stretched out his arms. "Long time no see,right?" Bill tipped his hat. "Yea...long time." Bill's eye blinked. "You sound sad...and you look like shit. What's up?" dipper sighed as he sat on his bed. "Just another monster. She chased me and I had gotten hurt on the run." bill nodded. "Well,yea that happens when you're chased around by what I assume by the cuts on your arm, A banshee."

"A banshee? Wait let me.." dipoer reached for one of the books.

"No need. A banshee,my dear pine tree is a woman who wails and screams. But it's not just a regular woman...like..a demon,per say. You piss her off,she attacks. Normally people can't outrun her,but it seems you have."

"Wow...I guess I am lucky."

"Yes you are." dipper studied the triangle. "You stopped her...didn't you?" Bill laughed. "Yeah. That was me."

"I guess I owe you one sometime."

"How 'bout now?" bill 'Smiled.' Dipper jumped off of his bed,ready to bat the triangle out.

"No way the last time we made a deal you took control of my body!"

"That was back then, Pine tree." Bill waved him off. "Besides without me you could be pieces of bloodied meat confetti right about now."

Dipper stayed quiet,trying to make out what the triangle was thinking. "Tik tok kid."

Dipper stepped back only to hit one of his bruises on his dresser. "Crap!"

Something in bill made him quickly levitate to the boy. "Wow,that is a nasty bruise." dipper rubbed the bruise sorely, eyeing the triangle suspiciously. "It's ok pine tree,I won't hurt ya." bill took a 'step' back.

Dipper gasped as the triangle grew bright. He immediately shielded his eyes from the brightness.

His jaw dropped as he saw a man levitating in the middle of his room.

The man had black hair slicked back with a thick strand of gold hanging over his left eye,which was covered by a gold eye patch. He had a fair lean body type,maybe stronger than himself which was clothed with a golden vest,white dress shirt,gold bowtie,black slacks,a gold chain, a black dress coat that trailed,embroidered with gold,he also had golden dress shoes,a black cane with a gold bottom,and he also wore a black top hat.

What attracted dipper the most was his sharp features. His eyelashes were so thick you could mistaken it for mascara. His eye showed such a beautiful shade of gold, his lips weren't to thin or thick,and his nose kinda reminded dipper of this anime character mabel was so in love with...what was his name..?...what was the name of the anime,anyways?...it was something white...something clean...BLEACH! yeah,but what was the guy's name..?... ..Aizen!

"B-Bill..?" the teen shakily asked. "Yep pine tree."

"Is..is that somebody's body?" bill shook his head,with a twirl of his cane. "Nope,all natural."

Dipper gasped when his arm was suddenly in bill's grasp. "Bill!" bill gave the teen a quick glance before squeezing the bruise tightly. Dipper tugged at the pain and the sight of blue flames consuming bill's gloved hand. He was so confused in why bill isn't turning his arm into a turkey leg right about now.

"Bill let go!" bill refused to retract his arm until at last the arm was tugged away. Dipper studied his arm,eyes widening at the disappeared sight of his bruise.

"If you want those other bruises to go away,I could give a pleasurable exchange." bill wiggled his black eyebrows.

"Eh?! NO!" bill let out a small chuckle. "Ah,don't tell me..." dipper sat back onto his bed,blushing. Bill's eye widened. "Holy crap!...You're a virgin aren't you?" he howled in laughter.

"Oh wow meat bag! I didn't really think that you'd still be a virgin by now. Wow,you're either a nerd in school,or just downright ugly!" bill took a seat at the edge of dipper's bed. He turned to cup the teen's face. "But that's unlikely...you're too cute to be ugly...and probably so edible too!" dipper yanked the hands away, blushing even more.

"Shut up,b-bill." bill giddily clapped. "Oh,I like that! I love hearing you studder my name. Say it again!"

"SHUT UP BILL!"

"That's it!" bill laughed. Dipper growled looking down into his hands. "Aww...poor wittle dipper,mad about being a virgin." bill tisked. "While I'm here that simply can not be."

Bill scooted dipper over. Dipper watched as bill stripped and turn to lay in his bed. "what are you doing?!"

Bill simply pointed dipper to his lap. "Come on, I don't got all day." dipper shook his head. "Hell no! Are you out of your mind?!"

"mmmm...no...wait..yeah,no I'm completely sane." bill pulled at his boxers. "You wanna be a virgin forever? Besides I'm the only being on this miserable planet you call home that can rock. Your. World."

"No! I want my virginity to taken from somebody I can love and trust! You're a psychopathic idiot!" bill sat up. "Idiot...can an idiot Make your world a living paradise?! Can an idiot love you more than anybody else?! Can an idiot easily keep himself in check like I can?! DAMNIT DIPPER!" objects of the room was suddenly thrown,narrowly missing dipper,but stabbing bill in an instance. "Bill..."

"I'll leave you for now dipper,but watch your back. Remember...I'm always watching you."

In that second bill left. All of his possessions were gone..except..his eyepatch.


	2. Dipper

**Finally a second chapter... I am suppeeeerrrr lazy.**

***weeks later***

Dipper yawned as he stretched out of the old stiff bed he always sleeps on. Mabel still slept. She deserved a good sleep after how hard she trained for her upcoming tennis tournament.

Mabel discovered her love of tennis when the twins were in middle school. Ever since then,she's been signing up for a tennis team every year. Especially in high school.

As for dipper,he just stuck to mathematical competitions and what not.

The star born teen quietly exited the room,leaving the shooting star asleep.

He made sure not to let grunkle Stan or anybody else in the shack know he's awake. Besides,it is his day off. Might as well enjoy it in peace... Like outside or somethin.

The pine lowered himself down onto the porch,enjoying the view of the newly risen sun. It's rays of light glowing and flickering like gentle fires. Shades of orange with very light hints of purple glowing as well.

The teen let his last yawn out,suddenly jumping at the gentle click of a shutting door.

He whipped around,sighing in relief to see his sister stand in front of the door.

The female brunettes smiled while showing off her now braces free teeth.

"Hey dipstick,whatcha doing here? Especially so early." The male brunette rolled his eyes.

"It's not early shooting star,and besides I wanna enjoy my day off so the sun felt like a good start." Mabel smiled and joined her brother's side at the porch.

Her eyes wandered to the teen's arm. "How's your arm,dip?" Dipper looked down onto his still bruised arm.

"Good. Just a bit sore,that's all." Mabel nodded in approval. "So ima go make some breakfast. In a mood for anything?" Dipper nodded. "Yeah. Pancakes?"

Mabel shot a thumbs up and winked. "Pancakes it is. Anything else bro bro?" Dipper shook his head. "Alrighty. Ima go and start. I'll call you in when it ready,Kay?"

"Sure Mabel." The teen GIRL stood up and left the outside.

"You didn't forget about our talk,now did you pines?" Dipper gasped as he looked up to see the same man from before. "Bill?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bill?" The raven haired man smiled. "Yep,the one and only." Dipper scrambled to get up. "W-What are you doing here?" Bill lowered his levitating form onto the same dirt he once spat on a couple of certain weeks ago.

"I've come to visit a certain favorite pinetree,pinetree."

Dipper took an uncertain step back. "That's not all,is it?" Bill whistled,masking his true intentions.

"Well you got me there pine tree." Dipper slammed his fist into the sides of his red,black, and white striped basketball shorts. "What do you want, cipher?!" The 'incubus' frowned. "You should know. You basically took it." Dipper raised a frustrated eyebrow. "The books?" Cipher shook his head. "Mabel?" He shook his head again. "I give up,cipher. What is it? " bill began to cackle as he shook his head. "It's you!" The demon ceased the laughter as he glared at the now trembling teen.

"You left me that night. I don't like it when I have to chase after what I want. I always get what I want,when I want it. So now,I'm taking it." Dipper yelped as the demon swept the teen off his feet. (Lol)

"LET ME GO BILL! MABEL! HELP!"

Grunkle Stan snorted out of his sleep,hearing a elder man scrambled out of the bed,not even caring about changing his inappropriate public sleep attire.

Mabel quickly shut off the stove and dropped the pan she held,running out of the shack with Stan trailing her.

Stan bumped into the woman who halted as she watched bill now back to levitating with her brother struggling over his shoulder.

"Hey dorito! Give us back the boy or else you're headed for a world of pain!" Grunkle Stan menacingly glared as he cracked his knuckles.

Bill looked down upon the man,apparently very angry.

"Unless you wanna keep your eyeballs and balls old man,I would suggest you shut your mouth and not follow us!" Stan was barely able to avoid the flame bill threw at his feet,jumping behind Mabel.

"Bill,please...let go of dipper!" The young woman pleaded as she stepped a bit forward. Bill's features soften as he gazed at the brunette.

"I'm sorry shooting star...but I won't. You'll never understand the level of pain your brother has brought upon me. Now I'm going to repay him for it."

Mabel and Stan shielded their eyes as bright light flashed at them.

The two unshielded their eyes once the light had finally disappeared.

"Dipper..." Grunkle Stan shook his head sadly as he made his way back inside. Mabel dropped to her knees,watching rain pour immediately. It was like god just poured a big bucket of water down onto the earth. For dipper. Just for dipper.

"Dipper.." The woman straightened her emotions,slowly making her way back into the shack before giving one last glance behind her,hoping for her brother to magically appear again.


	3. Thoughts

**WWeirdmagedon got me all weirded out. I'm hoping you, the readers could help me think about what I should write in the next chapter. I might add an oc so, oc commissions are very much welcomed, please and thank you.**


	4. Challenge

**UM...thank you all so much for the reviews especially imaqt16, deumos, and Sarah...who for some reason made me laugh.**

**Sarah: oh my god I should just copy and paste, lol. Bluebiscuits: nosebleeds, nosebleeds everywhere!, Shadowsofblue: I know, its like a stab in the back, deumos: yea I think you're right but only in some stories like if they end up as Mary sues, brymaster: not your fault, I can't do summaries either, jakeyycool: nopenopenopenopenope, guest #1: next time write your name that way I could thank you more properly, mindvscape: first off I see what you've done there with your name and I kknnnoowww!, guest #2: I know I try to make it longer, danni113: thank you, you're awesome, lenafan454: I had hope you would, guest #3: you're very optimistic I see, your review point out things some people can't see, guest #4: I know its sad. I'll make it better soon don't you worry, vsauceiscool101: I know right?!, lunarstarlight: I hope you don't bite me this time, blacksnow: I am, guest #5: I'm glad you like, ninjasukie advanced forever4.0: alrighty!, drippingdrkness: thank you :), guest #6: chapter 3 was a cliffhanger lol, wolvez23: I'm glad you do, pockyboxxninja: I am doing it now!, Tj: moooaaarr is coming!, chapter 3 plz D: like your name, Margo verger3: you got it, Sheldon: chpt 4, Nirvana: you and me gotta talk about ur name, belle lascano: I'm sorry belle, gravityfalls: I wonder how..., belle lascano: bipper is so rare now a days now its all about princess unattainable which is funna AF, rsf98: I'm gonna I'm gonna I'm gonna I'm gonna...**

**Enjoy :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**X**

Bill sighed as he watched dipper sleep. The bed may be luxurious but it's not all that comforting when they're in thee middle of an unknown and un inhabited dimension.

'He doesn't love me for who I am..maybe I should just force him to submit.'

_bill grinned as he kept pounding into the teens young ass. _

_"Bill stop! Please I'll do whatever you want!" Bill shook his head. "Nuh uh pinetree." He turned the boy onto his back. He grabbed a handful of the teen's hair and pulled him down as he layed onto his own back._

_"Suck me off." He grinned as he forced himself into Dipper's mouth._

'No! I can't... I won't make him suffer.' Bill rolled his eye as he finally stopped daydreaming. He snapped his fingers, making dipper's bed disappear.

Dipper grunted at the impact of the invisible floor. "B-bill?" Bill nodded. "Yea, I'm here pintree." Dipper sat up, rubbing his head. He looked up at the vast dimension.

"Where are we?" Dipper sighed. He looked down. He screamed. "WHERE'S THE FLOOR?!" Dipper latched onto bill.

"It's transparent, you idiot." Bill rolled his eye. Dipper shifted lowering a leg down. His feet patted the clear floor. He unlatched himself sighing in relief.

"Anyways. We're in an un inhabited dimension. Nobody's here. Just me and you." Bill crossed his arms against his chest. "But we're leaving. We're going to another dimension." Dipper frowned.

"Why?" Bill sighed. "Because I said so, now come on." Bill grabbed dipper's wrists. "Damn it bill!" Bill snapped his fingers opening another dimension. Dipper glanced at it. It looked like...woods!...wait, no It can't be earth.

'He'd never take me back to earth. He may be insane but he's not stupid.'

"You got that right, pinetree. It's not earth but it's similar." Dipper frowned. "You read my mind again?"

Bill lifted the younger male into his arms. "Yep." He jumped into the dimension. Bill set the boy down only for him to fall.

"Dipper!" Bill fell unto his knees. Dipper was suffocating. He choked on non existent air. "Oh that's right! This planet has no air! Damn it!" Bill conjured up a simple gold circlet with a red bead. He placed it onto dipper's head. He smiled in relief at the sight of Dipper's color returning.

Dipper finally caught his breath; he sat up. "Sorry dipper. I forgot to mention that there's.. Uh..no air.". Dipper scowled. " you could have killed me." Bill frowned. "Well, that's a nice way of kissing my ass for saving you." Dipper waved him off.

"Anyways, where are we?"

"A world called Noaeris. It literally means no air." Dipper chuckled. "What?"

"You mean there's no air here? How, I mean there's plants and life here." Bill helped the boy off.

"It's actually backwards from your planet. Instead oxygen goes in, carbon dioxide goes out. That's why you suffocated because there's no air for you to breath, only carbon dioxide which is bad for humans if there's too much. You can suffocate from it. Like you just did." Bill snickered.

"So, come on. " dipper raised a brow. "Where?"

"Anywhere you like. You get dibs." Dipper blushed. "R-really?" Bill nodded. "Choose anywhere. I'll just transport my house over to where you like." Dipper lowered his head in thought. "Hmmm..maybe somewhere near streams and rivers."

"Near rivers and streams?" Bill laughed. "I mean you get to choose where I can clear out and have our house there."

"Our?" Dipper gasped as bill pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around the boy.

"The house I share is yours as well. As my wife you ge-" dipper smacked the demon. "Your wife? Who said I'd be your wife?!" Dipper yelped at the sting of open flesh. Bill sighed. He snapped his fingers. Instantly, dipper was bandaged. "You shouldn't have slapped me." He snapped again. This time, dipper no longer had his sweats and tee.

Instead he sported a over sized suitshirt and stockings. "BILL!" Dipper's face grew hot and red.

Bill chuckled. "Oh come on, can a man not have his wife looking sexy as hell?" Dipper frowned. "I'm not your wife and even if I was I wouldn't wear anything like this!" Dipper huffed. "It's too open." Bill chuckled as he lifted an angry dipper into his arms.

"Come on, I'll walk and you pick." Bill began to walk around. "I hate the outdoors but I heard you like them so I picked this planet since it was basically covered in woods." Bill told dipper as he jumped over a small stream.

"Oh.." Dipper blushed. "Thanks."

'He's at least considerate.' Dipper smiled to himself. "You can thank me by..I don't know..have..what do you humans call it ? Oh yea, have sex ?" Dipper beated his hands against bill's head.

"I TOLD YOU NO!" Bill made an attempt at dodging the male's angry slaps. "I was kidding pinetree!"

"You better be kidding Bill fucking cipher!" Bill flinched as the boy continued to slap him.

'This is gonna be a challenge.' Bill thought as the boy still slapped his head.

**yea. It is.**


End file.
